Blood Red
by AnimeandBookcrazedgirl
Summary: When Lina appears at the DWMA one day she carries misery with her. She had suffered from the loss of her partner and she thought it was all over. Yet when she meets Soul, a weapon, after getting over her initial terror at the color of his eyes she begins to befriend him. As their days pass as friends there's always that shadow in the distance ready to get revenge...


**Okay I had this acount for an awfully long time and well I never wrote a story, this will be my first fanfiction ever so please don't say anything too cruel.**

**Soul: Yeah! So don't say anything cruel!**

**OMG SOUL! What the fudge are you doing here?!**

**Soul:The hell if I know! We were hunting down a kishin when I ended up here.**

**This. You guys, is my authoress magic!**

**Soul:-snorts-You're not a witch...**

**MAKA CHOP-a book slams into Souls head and he falls with a huge lump on his head-**

**Thank you Maka!**

**-she shrugs-Anytime. Let's just get this show on the road!**

**I'M TOO LAME TO OWN SOUL EATER!-sad face-**

**Maka:If she did It'd probaly be gory...**

With a sound of frustration one little girl pounded at the alarm clock as it beeped on and on, finally cutting it off when her fist landed on the off button. She sat up and rubbed her eyes groggily.

As she opened her eyes the first thing her eyes landed on was a picture of a boy with his arm propped on her shoulder, smiling with a twinkle in his eyes. The girl beside him had shocking red-orange hair that went down to her waist. She was smiling and laughing as if the boy had done something funny. That day she had worn a blue tank top because it was bloody hot! Also however because the boy had said she looked good in tank tops. She'd also worn shorts that went only to her knees.

When a tear escaped her eyes she wiped it away angrily and climbed from bed, looking around her room she sighed. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't get the thought of his smiling face out of her head. Finally she turned to the picture and flipped it down so she wouldn't be able to see his face. She must have thought that would stop her thoughts. But it did no such thing, if anything it made her even more upset.

She whispered to herself,"alright its time to stop stalling and get ready."

Pulling open the doors to her wardrobe she stared at the clothes at her disposal. She didn't want to wear any of the ones she had, because she didn't think they fit her. Ofcourse the size fit but maybe not her personality.

Finally she pulled out a T-shirt that said "good girls aren't always good", and a pair of worn out pants with pockets in the shape of butterflies.

While she dressed she thought of the events that landed her here, the very events that are forcing her to go to the DWMA.

*FLASHBACK*

BRIIIIIIIIIIING.

"Alright! I'm coming!"

The frustrated young girl had been trying to ignore the phone for the past two hours, but she finally decided she had enough and went to see who was on it.

When she saw who it was she considered letting it ring. She knew, however that it would continue until she picked up the phone.

Picking up the phone and pressing the call button she hesitated as she spoke into it,"h-hello?"

The voice on the other end was cheerful and well...Very loud!

"Howdy! Hi! Hello, Lina!"

Lina flinched when she recognized the voice and her face visibly paled,"H-Hi, Lord Death."

"Oh, Pleeeeeeeease don't be so formal!"

She nodded with a light sigh,"Yes sir." Thinking back she realized Lord Death never made a call unless there was problems and Lina forced herself to say,"what have you called about today?"

"Well...Lina I know you're still recovering but we want you to be a meister again."

Lina shook her head growling and said,"absolutely not! I will not get another weapon... He was all I had."

"Lina, I understand this but there's a weapon here we know you could match you're soul wave length to."

"I said I will never get a new partner nor will I become a meister again!"

She slammed the phone down and stalked off to her room.

However, needless to say Shinigami made a surprise visit and forced her back to the DWMA.

*FLASHBACK*

Finished getting dressed she walked to her vanity mirror and picked up a brush to brush out her long shocking red-orange hair. Her hair was still going down to her waist and she put it up into a pony tail which she then put into a bun.

Lina didn't wear make up... Never did. She would only have lip gloss.

Glancing at a clock on the far wall her lips tightened into a thin line as she thought,_ It seems I won't even have time to eat._

Running to the bathroom she did her best to brush her teeth as quickly as possible.

When she was done she ran to the living room and grabbed her book sack and ran out the door, closing and locking it behind her.

Once on the sidewalk she slowly walked her way to the DWMA, taking her time hoping she'd get kicked out of the class. Ofcourse she loved taking classes, she just hated the DWMA. Ever since her partner got killed she avoided everyone from there even if they came to her house. Lina didn't know how they knew where she lived, she thought Lord Death had told them but she didn't know.

Catching sight of the DWMA she gave a large sigh of sadness. She walked up the steps glad that there didn't seem to be anyone around.

Freezing suddenly, she turned around swiftly just to catch sight of a white haired boy, with shark teeth and...Oh dear god the eyes! She stayed where she was, breath hardly moving from her mouth. His eyes were a bright red, seemingly as bright as blood.

A voice echoed in her mind and she collapsed, she was now laying on her side as images forced their way into her mind and a voice she had long forgotten yelled at her the curse that forever changed her life...

Lina jerked as someone shook her shoulder. Lina blinked her eyes opened as she saw the white haired boy from before. Her heart started beating at a frantic rate as her gaze landed on the red eyes.

The boy didn't seem to take in her terror despite it being obvious in the way she looked at him.

"Are you okay," the boy asked.

Lina discreetly slid as far away from him as she could without it being obvious.

"Y-Yes,"She stumbled over her word as she tried and failed to keep the terror from her voice.

The white haired boy frowned at that and seemed to finally see the terror practically written on her face.

The bell rung and the boy jumped, almost guiltilly.

As the boy turned to walk away Lina made a split second decison.

She threw out her hand and said,"my names Lina! Whats yours?"

The boy looked at her outstretched hand and smiled what seemed to be his usual smirk. Clasping her hand firmly he said,"The names Soul."

**OMG! Wasn't that awesome or what?!**

**Soul: Ofcourse you would say that.**

**Don't make me have Maka Maka Chop you again.**

**Soul:-snort laughs-I'm not scared of her!**

**-Maka's standing behind him and as he turns around slowly, he gets Chopped harder then last time-**

**Seriously Maka...Was that really necessary?**

**Maka: You have to teach him sometime! Today's the day...**

**Umm...Anyway about my story-staring at Maka weirdly- Hope you liked!**


End file.
